Nowadays, the trends of designing integrated circuits are developed toward miniaturization. As the integration density of the electronic components is increased, the performance of the integrated circuit is enhanced. For example, a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor and various electronic components are widely used in the high-density integrated circuit. However, during the process of fabricating the small-sized MIM capacitor, the MIM capacitor is readily polluted by contaminants. Under this circumstance, the performance of the MIM capacitor is deteriorated even to the point of breakdown of the MIM capacitor.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved MIM capacitor to eliminate the above drawbacks.